clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin band
Band's penguin avatars.]] The Penguin Band is Club Penguin's official band. It is made up of four penguins. There once was a scavenger hunt when penguins had to find the Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a player card background featuring the band. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when the band went on break. Like Rockhopper, the band members can be seen sometimes during certain parties, on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to penguins. .]] 2007.]] Penguin Chat 3 Band (PC3 Band) Band as depicted in the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 Igloo. They look like the band in the second picture.]] Interestingly, a group of musical penguins resembling the Club Penguin Band existed in Penguin Chat 3. There were a few differences, listed below: *All of PC3's band members were Old Blue, as it was the only color available at that time. *There were only three members of this band, because Franky hadn't joined yet. *The piano that one of the penguins used was brown, not black. *A flute was never used in the Penguin Chat 3 band. *There is not an acoustic guitar player in the group. *The band played around the clock at the Dance Club. There were not any speakers or disk jockey stations in the room. *In the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 Igloo, the PC3 Band is inexplicably depicted as playing in the igloo. They are playing a song called "I've Been Delayed" by a band called TAS1000. View that here. They can write on a sharpie on your shirt. Members of the band The band is made up of four members (and one unknown one), they are: *G Billy (Dark Blue, originally Old Blue): plays the drum and the flute. *Petey K (Green): plays the accordion and the piano. *Stompin' Bob (Red): plays the bass.): plays the acoustic guitar. *Franky (Yellow) *Unknown (light blue): plays the acoustic guitar Parties Music Jam 2008 The Penguin Band made a special appearance at the Music Jam 2008 festival. During that appearance, the band took breaks from playing at the Iceberg and during those breaks individual band members went to the backstage room for members on the main stage, much like Rockhopper does during his appearances. Penguins who found one or more of the band members could get a special player card background featuring the band. This also happened in the Penguin Play Awards when backstage for members was released again. This time in the Stage, they gave out the same background. Wild West Party '06 After the band did their performance in the Dance Club they lost all their instruments. So, penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) a background. Winter Luau '06 During the Winter Luau 2006, 3 penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of The Penguin Band,or this may hint that Petey K was not part of the band back then. List of Appearances (in chronological order) *Winter Luau 2006 Dance Club *Valentine's Day 2006 Dance Club *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or real characters, eating lunch) *Mine Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006 *Wild West Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006 (first appearance of Franky) *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2007, Dance Club, March 2007 *Summer Party 2007, Beach, June 2007 *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 *Wild West Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007 *St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008 *Music Jam 08, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, real characters) *Penguin Play Awards along with Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and Gary in the Backstage. *Music Jam 2009, performance and real characters along with Cadence. Back Stage. Gallery of Band Pictures Image:Club_Penguin_band.JPG|The Club Penguin Band at the St. Patrick's Day 2007 party. Image:Band_2.JPG|The Band at the Lighthouse. Image:Beach Blanket Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band playing at the Beach during the Summer Party in 2007. Image:Carnival Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band during the Fall Fair Carnival at the Pizza Parlor. Image:Yee Haw Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band in the Dance Club at the 2007 Western Party. Image:Cpbandclover.jpg|The Club Penguin Band at the Dance Club during the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party. Image:Music Festival Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band at the Iceberg during the Music Jam '08. Image:Stompin-bob.png|Stompin' Bob's player card. Image:Petey-k.png|Petey K's player card. Image:G-billy.png|G Billy's player card. Image:franky.png|Franky's player card. File:Senseinewcardband.jpg|Card-Jitsu File:Pb.PNG|A lineup of their Player Cards File:BandM.JPG|The unknown light blue band member. File:CP Band Jitsu.png|The penguin band appearing in Card Jitsu. File:Juatinanoth.jpg|The Background that is given out by the Penguin Band when a penguin meets them. File:Background!!@@.jpg|The '06 Background given after you finished the scavenger hunt. Trivia *All the current members of the Club Penguin Band, used to work for Shops such as the Pizza Parlor and Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *The penguin band has two backgrounds. *All of the members of the band's instruments are not available to penguins, except Franky's guitar. See also *Famous Penguins *Band Autograph *Band Background Category:People * Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin